


If only one remembers to turn on the light

by Onlythegodsarereal



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Background Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlythegodsarereal/pseuds/Onlythegodsarereal
Summary: It is the end of the 1970s, at the apix of what, one day, will be known as the the First Magic War. Numerous secret groups are born to fight against the Dark Lord outside of the law, too weary of the fact that Deatheaters have infiltred the Ministry.Some of them, like the Order of Phoenix, made into our Hogwarts' books, some others barely missed to become historic.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019)





	If only one remembers to turn on the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).



Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac entered in the bad-lit room careful not to bring any attention to themselves.  
The Musain wasn't one of the most famous pub in Diagonally and most of its clients were regulars and uninterested witches and wizards, but they knew one could not being never careful enough.  
"She is not going to help us." Courfeyrac repeated for the one hundredth time that day.  
"It doesn't hurt to try," Combeferre replied dryly.  
"Jehan said that he already tried to reclute her and she very clearly refused. And she adored Jehan when we were at Hogwarts," Courfeyrac insisted while they sat down at a table at the very far end of the room.  
"We are not trying to reclute her inside the group. Not this time at least." Enjolras interjected calmly "We just need her for this one mission. She was the best charmer Hogwarts has ever seen, if someone can do it, she'll be the one."  
"Feuilly could have done it easily." Courfeyrac replied.  
"Feuilly needs to stay focused on his part of the mission." Combeferre noted.  
Courfeyrac decided not to insist any longer and he opted to wait in silence.  
Soon enough a young waitress came to take their order.  
"Combeferre!" she greeted surprised when she recognized him "I haven't seen you in ages."  
"I fear I got quite busy after our graduation, Louison, but from what I've heard you were too." he replied politely.  
She shrugged.  
"Just trying to keep the old family pub going, so what can I do for a fellow Ravenclaw?"  
"Louise, let me introduce you two of my oldest friends, Enjolras and Courfeyrac, they were in my year at Hogwarts."  
"Yes, I remember them. Wasn't Enjolras that one guy always risking to get expelled every year?" She asked after shaking their hands.  
"I think him and Sirius Black hold the record, yes." Courfeyrac answered proudly.  
She looked bemused but she didn't add anything elze.  
"Louison, we're here to propose you something." Combeferre said.  
"Could it be possible to speak in a more private place?" Enjolras added.  
"No, Combeferre, I'm sorry. I already gave Jehan my answer."  
Louison had broufht them in the back room of the pub and swiftly cast some protection spell. Ebjolras wasn't an expert caster, his field being more Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he could sense when a charm was powerful and Louison's were for sure.  
They had explained her the situation on the vaguest way possible, so not to put her or the plan in the danger, but that had been the answer they had found.  
"See, I did tell you." Courfeyrac commented bitterly.  
"Louise, it'll only be this one time. Then we won't bother you anymore. We wouldn't have asked you if it wasn't important."  
"Extremely important." Enjolras insisted.  
"My answer will still be no, I'm sorry, really, but I have a family to take care of and if someone were to discover that I helped Les Amis de l’ABC I could put all of them in danger, especially my sister. Her husband work at the Ministry."  
"We understand this, of course, but Louison I need to ask you to try to understand they'll be far more in danger if we let Voldemort win this war." Enjolras pressed.  
"Don't say that name," Louison hissed looking worriedly around. "Not even my charms can guarantee total protection. I know what the stakes are, I do, but my family needs me here. I'm sorry."  
"It's all right, Louison, we understand." Courfeyrac said moving to stand.  
"There is some way I could still help you." She said slowly making him stop in his tracks.  
"We're listening."  
She materilized some parchment and a pen.  
"This is the name of a regular of the pub, he was a couoke of years ahead of you at Hogwarts, he was a Ravenclaw too. He's a pretty good charmer too, better than even me, I think, even though he does his damn best to hide it. Try to contact him, maybe you'll be luckier." She explained handing the piece of parchment to Combeferre.  
"How do you know we can trust him?" he asked passing the name to Enjolras without even looking at it.  
"I don't." she answered honestly. "But he does seem like someone who would enjoy some good treason and he had a very poor instinct of preservation, so, for you, he is as good as it can get."  
Enjolras nodded and looked down at the name on the paper. He raised his eyes on Louison again  
"Are tou sure you won't be able to help us, are you?" he asked his voice weirdly strained.  
Combeferre looked surprised at the name and his eyes grow wide with shock  
In the neat and clear handwriting of Louison he could see a pretty familiar name: Grantaire.

***

_Enjolras felt so out of place on the Hogwarts express. Everything felt too loud and confusing for an eleven-years old and he found himself pressing against Courfeyrac's side. "Enj, are you all right?" his friend asked him looking at him worriedly. "Can we just find a place where to sit? We've been looking for fifteen minutes now." Enjolras whined. "Finding the right place to sit it's important, all my siblings said it. We might find some nice friends, trust me, all right?" And Enjolras trusted Courfeyrac, of course, he always knew what to do even in the newest of situations so he just let him lead the way until he stopped in front of a scompartiment almost empty except for a boy and a girl already sat inside. "They seem nice, don't they?" Courfeyrac asked smiling excited. Enjolras shrugged. There was nothing about the two kids' look that suggested they were nice, except maybe the boy's colorful sweater and big round glasses and the girl's flowery dress. Courfeyrac didn't wait for his answer though and he opebed the door with a dramatic gesture. "Are these sits taken?" he asjed with his best smile. The boy shook his head while the girl spoke: "Not at all, you can come in if you want." So they did. It turn out the two kids were called Combeferre and Cosette and they were at their first year too and they were, in fact, pretty nice. They spent most of the part of the travel talking pleasantly with their new friends and Enjolras had almost forgot all of his nervousness until some loud noises distracted them and two older boys barged inside their scompartiment hiding under the sits without as much of a word. Immediately after two other boys came running after them, but, instead of entering in the scompartiment, they simply kept running towards the end of the train. "Stupid Slytherins." one of the two of them said coming out of the sit after the danger had passed. He had a mop of curly black hair, eyes as green as moss and a crooked nose. "You had to throw that dung bomb inside their scompartiment," the other boy, tall, muscular and with long dark hair, commented bitterly following him outside their hiding place. "Oh shut up." the first one replied. "You loved it." It was only then that they realized the presence of other four people. The first one smiled amused by the shock on their faces and waved. "Sorry about the intrusion. You are all first year, right?" the secobd one said with a kind smile. The four of them nodded slowly. "We can tell from your faces." The first added. "My name's Grantaire, call me R, the brave conpanion of my wildest adventures is called Bahorel, giant between men, man between giants." "You'll get you used to this soon enough, don't worry." Bahorel assured them before waving goodbye and, after a quick peek outside to make sure no one was there waiting for them, he went out. "Welcome to Hogwarts, by the way, you're going to have fun, we'll make sure of that." Grantaire said with a wink before following his friend. Ebjolras had the strong sense that he was not, in fact, going to have fun. Especially because of him._

***

"I should have imagined that Louison was talking about you." Grantaire commented when Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and, come specifically for the occasion, Jehan approached his table in the back room a couple of days later. It was pretty clear he was talking with all of them but Enjolras had the feeling that his eyes were fixed on him and no one else. "She said you were interested in our offer." Jehan said sitting down in front of him. "I mostly said it because I wanted to know who were the crazy idiots who wanted to pull a stunt like that one." "It's not a stunt," Combeferre protested politely, "it's a," "Mission to save the magic world, yeah, whatever. It still is a crazy fucking plan." "Well, if you're not interested I don't see why we should continue to waste your and our time." Enjolras said standing up. He was already gesturing to Combeferre to erase Grantaire's memory when the other man spoke up again. "Wait. I've never said I'm not interested." "You made pretty clear you don't believe in our cause. And I'm pretty sure you also implied that the plan won't work." "I don't and it won't and yet I want in." "Why?" Courfeyrac asked confused. "What can I say? I'm bored and I can't think of a better way to imploy my time than doing something that will most likely piss off the Ministry of Magic. Challenge authority without having a true reason why is one of my favourite sports, after all, besides Quidditch of course. What happened to that Golden Snitch I gave you at Hogwarts, by the way?" And that time there was no mistake that Grantaire was talking directly to Enjolras. Courfeyrac and Jehan had to stiff a giggle while Combeferre rolled his eyes. "I lost it." Enjolras lied blushing slightly. "If you're truly interested show up at this address." Combeffere said breaking the awkward atmosphere and he passed a piece of parchment to Grantaire. "There is nothing written on it." he noted looking skeptic. "Nothing that you can see," Jehan replied with a grin, "you're the charmer, find a way to read it. Have a great day, R!" he shouted before folowing his companions outside leaving Grantaire with an amused expression on his face.

***

_It was Enjolras' third year at Hogwarts and his first time in detention. He had tried to criticize Professor Binns' method of teaching during his class and he had been sent immediately to Flinch for detention. At least Binns had been so shocked that he forgot to take away points from Hufflepuff. Not that Enjolras was fully convinced on that whole story about different houses, all of his best friends were from different houses and he didn't understand why he should have felt against them somehow. Anyway, the detention he had got wasn't even that bad, polish trophies in the trophies room, it was peaceful and it gave him time to think, or it would have if it wasn't for the other boy in detention with him never-ending humming._

_He was that Grantaire boy, a fifth-year Ravenclaw. He mostly knew him because he played in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and Feuilly was always complaning about how good a beater he was, but they hadn't talk with each other since Enjolras first time on the Hogwarts Express._

_"So," he asked mostly to try to stop him humming than for actual interest. "why did you end up here?"_

_Grantaire turned towards him with a jump, probably surprised of hearing him talking. Then he grinned slowly and answered: "I tried to start a secret dueling club."_

_Enjolras reflected on it for some instants._

_"Why?" he asked finally._

_Grantaire shrugged._

_"I was bored and a friend of mine dared me."_

_Ebjolras wasn't sure what to think about that. He had started to feel like anything going against the established order of the school was something he wanted to support, but he doubted that boredom was a good enough reason to do anything._

_"Well, I'm sorry you got caught." he said then._

_Grantaire waved his hand in the air dismissive._

_"I didn't technically got caught, someone snitched on me and it's fine really, I don't think I would have had the will to actually organize a dueling club and I had some good fun out of it, a victory if I can be totally honest. And you? Why are you here?"_

_"I told Professor Binns that his way of teaching history not only was completely useless, it was also harmful for the magic society because it helps create witches and wizards unaware of their own past and of the mistakes of the older generations."_

_Grantaire looked at him with a weird kind of smile, impressed but also almost amused._

_"I guess everyone has his hobby." he commented before going back to polish his trophy, humming still._

***

The next day, Musichetta brought them an unexpected news. "Grantaire's here." she said opening the door of the main studio. Combeferre and Enjolras shared a surpeised look. "This is a good sign." Combeferre said smiling. "Is it though?" Enjolras replied following Musichetta outside. "He was a great charmer when we were back at Hogwarts, after all. He just didn't care a lot about grades." "He didn't care about anything if I remember correctly." "We just need him for this one mission, Enjolras." "I know." Enjolras said with a sigh. And there he was, in the living room of Enjolras' parents' London apartment, by then only striktly used as the ABC Society's headquarters, Grantaire, slouching over a sofa chatting amicably with Joly and Bossuet. "I knew you would cave in in the end, you hated those idiots playing deadeaters too much even when we were in school not to come help us." Bossuet was saying excitedly. Grantaire waved a hand in the air dismissively. "Don't get your hopes up for nothing, my friend, I was just feeling bored and I'd rather dying that going to work as a spellbreaker for Gringott." "One does not risk his life just because he's feeling bored." Enjolras commented letting his presence known. "No, you're right." "So, why did you accept?" Enjolras insisted. "Because you asked." An awkward silence fell onto the room while the other members of their group looked at each others between worried and ecxited. "This isn't a joke, Grantaire. Can you, please, be serious?" "You don't need me serious, you need me wild. Or you wouldn't have gave me a puzzle to solve which required three different complementary charms and one trasfiguration to come here. At least what you thought would take all of that crap, if tou are able to create different charms at the same moment, you have to barely use two. " Courfeyrac snorted. "I'd say we have our charmer." Musichetta said happily.


End file.
